1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separating particulates from a flowing gaseous stream and, more specifically, to an improved filter bag tensioning device of the counterweighted lever type for use in a bag house. The invention also encompasses novel means and a method for removing and/or attaching filter bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the instant invention, numerous devices have been employed in bag houses to provide tension in filter bags such that the bags are maintained in a substantially taut condition throughout all conditions of intended operation. Such prior art devices have run the gamut from pretensioning with no adjustment, to tensioning with simple manual adjustment, to various biasing devices including springs and various counterweighted levers. The present invention is generally concerned with tensioning devices of the counterweighted lever type such as, by way of example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,595. However, the present invention provides a number of distinct improvements over such known prior art counterweighted lever tensioning devices.
Specifically, none of the known prior art counterweighted tensioning devices have the following unique features:
a. constant bag tension when the filter bag attachment end of the lever arm is at or above a horizontal position and minimum equilibrium bag tension when the filter bag attachment end of the lever arm is below a horizontal position so as to minimize stress on the filter bag material; PA1 b. the ability to lower the bag attachment point for ease of filter bag attachment and detachment; PA1 c. hands-free attachment and detachment of filter bags; and PA1 d. no tools are required to attach, detach, or properly tension the filter bags; and PA1 e. maximized bag deflection with minimum equilibrium tension during cleaning to provide assurance for tear-free cleaning of the filter bags.
The present invention completely fulfills all of the above desiderata and, in so doing, overcomes most or all of the known deficiencies of prior art filter bag tensioning devices.